Supernal Epic
by KyuubiWindscar
Summary: AU 02 Universe: Giving up the power of the Crests changed the Digital World forever. A new hierarchy and power system provided peace...until evil reared it's head. Three new Digidestined were brought in to face it, continuing the adventure their predecessors began at summer camp three years ago..
1. A World Gone Digital

As a sort of change from the norm, I decided that it would be easier to go all English with everything in this story. English translations of the names, English names for any new attacks/abilities, etc.

Many elements from different media will be used, so don't be surprised when you see it.

**Supernal Epic Ch1: A World Gone Digital**

For one Kari Kamiya, this was truly a worse case scenario.

First, her squad had been defeated at the top of Vesplume Tower, failing to cut the Crimson Spire, then they had to separate in order to throw off suspicion, apparently her brother had been captured in a raid, and now she had just accidentally touched a cockroach while crawling through a filthy ventilation shaft in order to save him!

'_Tai owes me about three weeks of chores for this one'_ thought the Child of Light as she continued through the shaft until she reached an opening.

Placing her ear over the cover to check for sounds, as she had been wrong about where her brother was being held about three or four times already, she heard the guards, two mere Goblimon, arguing with each other over something mundane.

"Do you think this guy is the real thing? I mean...I never seen no aristo before but...the stories I heard before don't look nothing like this guy," said the first one to the other.

His buddy responded, "Of course 'dis is the real Taichi Kamiya! Was only a matter o' time before we caught 'em."

Kari smirked as she had found her target, she held out her left hand which began to glow with the symbol of the Crest of Light surrounded by stylized lines forming a square, and a blast of light blew open the hatch and sent the two Goblimon flying.

Kari jumped down, grabbed the keys for the cell on the table, and quickly began to unlock the cell door while saying, "Thank goodness I found you Tai! Everyone's been worried about you since we heard about your capture..."

She was cut off mid sentence when a voice much younger than she was expecting replied, "You know Kari, I appreciate the help and all, but I'm not sure I'm who you're looking for."

Kari looked up from her current task of unlocking the door, unknowingly completing it as she did so, to see what seemed to be a younger version of her brother, down to the goggles. However, slight differences in the goggles' model and the pattern of voice alerted her that it was one of her classmates, Davis Motomiya.

Going over multiple reasons of how and why he could be there, Kari's eyes peered over to something that was next to the keys on the table. A blue and white Digivice in the model of the Digimon Emperor, was lying inactive.

'_Wait a minute…could that be...no way...'_ thought Kari as she quickly unlocked Davis's cell and motioned for him to leave with her._ 'Yep, that's Davis alright. But how did he get here? Could it have been during the battle at Vesplume Tower?'_

"Davis, how in the world did you..."

"Listen, it's like I told those weird goblin looking things over there, I_ don't know_! I mean, one minute Yolie's helping me with math homework in the computer lab, then this other kid named Cody walks in, and then one of the computers lit up...and then I ended up here somehow," said Davis, confusion and hits of fear marring his features.

As Kari got a better look at her classmate, she noted that he had a bruise on his left cheek, and it looked like he was limping a tad._ 'So, he resisted his capture. No wonder they thought he was Tai, same reckless and stupid behavior...'_

"Davis, do you have any idea where Cody and Yolie are? They could be in grave.."

"Kari! Look out!" exclaimed Davis, cutting off his crush's sentence as he noticed one of the Goblimon appoaching.

Kari's danger sense kicked in, and jump flipped backwards to avoid both the attack from the club and the Goblin Strike from his partner. In her haste, however, she didn't take Davis into account, and the two rookie level Digimon quickly closed in on the defenseless boy. Kari reached for her dual daggers, and nearly cursed as she realized she left it in the ventilation shaft because she was sure she wouldn't need it for just releasing her brother. And with Gatomon currently distracting the lone Ogremon outside, she was also without her Digimon partner.

_'I don't have enough Digisoul for a spell, I shouldn't have wasted it on that dodge maneuver, what can I do?'_ thought Kari as the two Goblimon prepared to strike the gogglehead down.

But, before the clubs could strike, a bright light shone from Davis's right shoulder, and both Goblimon's clubs broke upon contact. The light died down, but kept shining in the shape of what looked to be half of the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Friendship on his shoulder. The boy grabbed the first Goblimon in the face, slamming him into the floor with the strength of nearly ten men. He turned his attention to the second Goblimon, blocking his initial move and sloppily grappling him, tossing the goblin digimon into the wall with enough force to put a crater into the wall.

"Davis...what did you just..."

"I don't know...I just...I wanted to help somehow. I just wished I had the strength to help, and it sorta appeared," responded the goggle wearing boy in earnest.

_'That should be impossible...without going through a rite he shouldn't have any sort of abilities...but I could see the DigiGlyph on his shoulder...how did he get one?' _thought Kari as she ran scenario after scenario in her head. _'Well, no time for that, we have to get Gatomon and….'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion followed by a small cat-like creature with green gloves on its paws entered the room.

"Kari! Did you find Tai? We have to get out of here soon, I'm starting to think Ogremon isn't a cat person," said Gatomon in a hushed tone.

The Child of Light walked over to the small wooden table, grabbing both the digivice and an iron shortsword that happened to be lying there. She handed both to her new comrade, much to his surprise.

"What? I don't know what to do with either of these, Kari! I can barely swing a baseball bat correctly!" said the brunette boy in protest.

"You don't exactly need to know how to use it, just swing it at any Digimon that gets close. We aren't fighting, we're running," responded the pink and white clad girl.

Kari took out a small glass flask filled with blue liquid and downed it with one gulp. She held up her right hand, index and middle fingers extended and a pink light engulfed her.

"**Windflower**!" exclaimed Kari as her body was propelled by a gust of wind to break the portion of the ceiling adjacent to the ventilation shaft opening, two dagger falling down among the various debris.

Kari secured her weapons to her hips, grabbed Davis by his collar and held out her arm for Gatomon to gracefully move her way onto her partner's shoulder.

"Kari, where are we going?" asked Davis apprehensively.

"I can use a technique to get us to the front door of the prison, but we'll have to run from there. Think you can keep up, Davis?" she responded with a smirk.

Davis's mumblings went unseen as Kari narrowed her eyes, the color shifting from brown to a bright pink, and she vanished with a single move, taking her two compatriots with her….

**KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-**

A distinct feeling of nausea greeted Davis as he saw himself in front of a giant wooden door, with a green ogre holding a spiked bone and many smaller creatures that looked like kendo students chasing after him and his compatriots.

Or rather, just him because he was the only one that hadn't took off running after the pseudo-teleportation.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he exclaimed as he took after Kari and Gatomon, not noticing in his haste his body was much faster than he was used to, catching up to his crush in but a few seconds.

The duo, trio if you count Gatomon, escaped into the forest, zigzagging through the foliage to try and heighten their chances at escape. Well, until they reached a clearing and Kari suddenly fell to the floor with a gasp.

"Kari! Oh no, you still have that injury from Vesplume, don't you?" asked Gatomon, trying to comfort her partner who was on her side clutching the opposite side.

"I'm…ugghh...I'm fine. I can...keep going," said the Chosen Child as she attempted to stand, only to fail miserably at her goal.

Davis looked down at the young girl, noticing things he now knew he should have seen before. Kari's skin was much paler than it should have been, and her left hip had a pale violet glow to it that didn't seem healthy. Overlooked memories of just how much she had been struggling to breathe and the strain on her face as they moved filled his brain, hammering the point home.

Gatomon surveyed the area, anxiety running high as she said, "We have to get moving. They can't be too far away."

"But what about Kari?"

"If we slow down a few steps, she may be able to keep up, I'm not entirely sure…" responded Gatomon as she continued to scan and try to think. _'C'mon, Kari. I know it'll be a little hard to do but I need you to stand UP!'_

Davis motioned for Gatomon to move, and picked up Kari bridal style without missing a beat. He turned to the cat and said, "Somehow, I've got like super-strength or something here, so I can carry her. Just tell me where we're going."

Gatomon nodded and moved to lead the boy out of the forest, only to stop in her tracks almost instantly, to Davis's confusion.

"Why did you stop? Don't tell me it's already time for your cat nap."

"No, you dolt, we're surrounded. Looks like they found us," replied Gatomon with a fair amount of snark. She would never let him have the pleasure of knowing that she was, in fact, overdue for a cat nap as it was.

Ogremon emerged from the forest, along with a horde of Kotemon and a couple Gazimon with Dark Rings as leashes. Dark Rings could be seen on the Kotemon as well, placed on their right arms, but curiously missing from the Ogremon standing over them.

"Taichi Kamiya and Kari Kamiya…..how does it feel to be trapped with no way out?" asked the Ogremon arrogantly.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Kari's eyes shot open instantly at the new voice, recognizing it belonging to her beloved older brother. Lo and behold, on a nearby hill was standing the elder Kamiya boy, who looked mildly irritated at the current state of events.

"Tai! You're here! How did you find us?"

"You can say a little birdie told me," said Tai with a finger pointed to the sky, alerting them all to the presence of Birdramon, her Digidestined partner perched on her back with a bow notched with an arrow at the ready.

"We've been searching for you for _hours_, Kari. You're the only one that hasn't checked in from Alpha Team since Vesplume. You don't know how worried we were," said Sora in a concerned, yet stern tone.

Kari merely sighed, mumbling something about overprotective brothers and how ungrateful they were. Gatomon nodded in agreement with her partner, while also silently thanking the heavens that those two arrived at the time.

Davis, on the other hand, was mystified at his idol's appearance. Instead of his school uniform, Tai was wearing a long blue robe with yellow linings, a yellow tunic beneath what looked to be a flat metal chestplate, the Crest of Courage engraved on the front of it. Long blue pants with yellow pockets and yellow boots completed his attire. The most striking feature, however, was a gold horseshoe shaped halo that floated over his upper back.

Ogremon, much less impressed with the Digidestined leader, said, "So you think just the two of you and only one Digimon capable of fighting can defeat all of us? All of that tiny amount of power has gone to your head. Gazimon! Attack!"

Sora and Birdramon quickly cut off the two beast Digimon, the Child of Love hopping off her Digimon's back with an acrobatic flip. A bright red light illuminated the arrowhead, and when it reached it's zenith Sora let it fly.

"**Phoenix Feather**!" screamed Sora as the arrow split into two very small, yet fiery missiles that destroyed the Dark Ring collars on the Gazimon.

As his two bloodhounds fell to the ground, Ogremon quickly motioned for his Kotemon army to attack, but half of them were hit by a Meteor Wing from Birdramon before they could move. As the others tried to scramble into a formation of sorts, Tai raised his right hand, causing a glowing circle to appear underneath him, poised to strike.

"**Pyrdance**," said the Child of Courage a bit emotionlessly as a ball of fire appeared over his head, splintering into four streaks of fire, much bigger than Sora's attack, struck many of the remaining kendo wielding soldiers, leaving them unconscious. "As much as I like moonlit walks in the park, I think you should retreat now, Ogremon. You're outclassed."

Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Ogremon turned tail and ran back to the prison, swearing something about revenge. The Digimon still retaining Dark Rings ran with him, leaving only the Digidestined behind.

**KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-KW-SE-**

"...and then I woke up near a river, next to Yolie and Cody. When those guys….the Goblimon came after us, I distracted them while those two ran away. They only called off the dogs because they thought I was Tai," said Davis to Sora, finishing the tale of how he arrived.

They had remained in the clearing, now joined by two others. One brown-haired guy who looked uncannily similar to that new kid in his class that was too close to Kari for his liking, and a blue haired guy with glasses who was currently attempting to heal Kari with some sort of magic. Next to them were a reptile-like Digimon with white fur pelt with blue stripes, and a smaller seal-like digimon with a white body and orange hair on the top of it's head.

After a minute or so of shining green lights coming from the blue haired boy's hand, he eventually gave up and adjusted his glasses in defeat.

"No good, Tai. DigiGlyph-based healing won't work. I even tried boosting Kari's natural healing factor, but none of it will work. I can't think of any other ideas," said the blue haired guy, dejectedly.

"Actually, I have one. Izzi managed to get a message through right after our last battle, amazingly. He said that there was one way to counteract the Dark Spore was to use an amalista stone to cancel it out,'' responded the googlehead.

"An amalista? We can't afford the effort to find one of those! We still have to destroy the Azure Spire!" exclaimed Sora in protest.

"Are you saying that we just leave Kari like this until then? Even if she's the Child of Light, there's no way she can survive that wound much longer!" replied Joe.

Tai held up his hand, causing both sides to ease themselves a bit, and then said in a neutral tone, "No need for that. If memory serves, Azulongmon happens to have one over in his shrine in Nolaan. I'm sure he'll give it to us."

"Tai, there's no way any of us can be off the front lines that long. Especially since the Digimon Emperor created those prototype Dark Spirals. Even if he can't control them for longer than a few seconds, our forces don't stand a chance without us there," said the brown haired young man.

"I know, that's why I'm sending Davis to do it."

A collective gasp was elicited from the Digidestined, including Davis himself.

"M-me?"

"No offense to the kid but he won't survive three minutes out there with that master Control Spire still in business," said Joe.

"Actually," said Tai as he raised his left hand, causing a large dinosaur with a brown skull-like helmet to emerge from the forest, "Greymon's going with him. He'll need the protection."

"So, you want him to go there with _just_ Greymon?" said the brunette boy incredulously.

"Well, Matt, if you'd let me finish, you'd know that he'll be fine. The reason we knew where to search for Kari, and Davis for that matter, was that TK sent a messenger bird out a little while ago saying that he found two young children with no knowledge of the Digital World in possession of Digivices similar to the Digimon Emperor's," said the esteemed leader of the Digidestined.

"Huh, so TK's babysitting. Seems like just yesterday we were changing _his _proverbial diapers," replied Matt with a smug smile.

'_Same old Matt…'_ "So, Tai, even if these kids are Digidestined, possibly even with Glyphs of their own, where are their Digimon? I mean, everyone we've met so far has had one other than them," the Child of Love inquired.

"I have my own theory about that one. Davis, can you hold this for me?"

Tai pulled out a small oval object, decorated in red with orange designs, complete with the Crest of Courage and a metal spike coming out the top. Davis marvelled at it for a moment before touching it, causing a bright orange light to shine from it, causing a blue column of light to appear in the middle of a field. From the column, a blue skinned reptile-like Digimon appeared and instantly attached itself to Davis.

"I'm FREE! Finally! I thought I'd never get outta there! And here I was thinking you'd never find me, Davis!" said the excited Rookie-level Digimon.

"That's great and all, but who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Don't be silly, Davis! I've always known who you are, I'm your partner, Veemon!" replied the blue reptile.

"Veemon?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

A chorus of laughter erupted from the small Digimon's childlike antics, easing the tension in the clearing. After about a minute or so, Tai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Greymon, take Davis, Veemon, and Kari to Nolaan immediately. Rendezvous with TK and inform him that we're attacking Castle Prevant at the end of the week. Everybody else, we'll regroup and plan a course of action. We'll leave tomorrow morning," commanded the elder Kamiya boy.

All of the older Digidestined nodded and went on their way, while Davis found himself in the hands of a giant dinosaur, Veemon still attached to his jacket.

"Man, today has just gone from normal, to crazy, to…."

"Digital?" said Veemon, interrupting his partner.

Davis chuckled before saying, "Yeah, something like that."

**A/N**: Alright, so I finally got off my behind and wrote an actual chapter to something. Yay for me. Hopefully I can finish the tweaks to R&D soon and post that and Ch2 soon. TDW may just go up for adoption, but I'll try writing that one again before abandoning it.

This story is really a challenge for me to try and merge two storylines, in this case Adventure 02 and the Square Enix game Infinite Undiscovery, as well as bringing in other elements and complete the story. Many of the changes already have explanations that are already being written.

Anyway, R&R, I like to read criticisms so I can correct problems in my writing I can't catch myself, and drop a PM if you want to hear more about anything else. Happy Holidays!


	2. Harmonious One Enchained

**Chapter 2: Harmonious One Enchained**

**X-X-X**

Even though he'd nearly lost his life twice so far in the Digital World, Davis couldn't help but be enamored with the place. While much it was different from the stories that Tai had told him in passing, it's beauty and serene nature were nonetheless breathtaking.

Not that there would be much left after seeing Kari, of course.

Speaking of which, Davis noticed that during their entire hour ride through the forest, still shrouded in darkness, Kari hadn't woken up at all. Her condition seemed to be more stable but that faint black light in her abdomen hadn't faded at all since he first noticed it.

'_I wonder what could have given her a wound like that….and why couldn't I see it before I stopped those Goblimon?'_ thought the young goggle-head before he noticed that Greymon had stopped walking.

"Hey, big guy, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, we're almost out of the forest, it's just that I smelled someone familiar nearby. Come on out, TK," replied the orange T-Rex.

A young man wearing a long sleeved yellow tunic with a green overlay, lighter green cargo shorts, green boots, a white bucket hat, and a dog tag collar fell from one of the trees close to the edge of the forest. Davis immediately remembered it was the same kid that had joined his class that very morning.

"Greymon! Glad to see you! Did Tai find out a way to bypass the Emperor's signal?" said the blond boy as he saw his old friend.

"Sad to say no. I haven't De-Digivolved since Vesplume," responded the Champion.

"Figures. Izzi's been working on that for almost a year, no way _Tai _figures it out first, no offense."

"None taken. Besides, if Tai wasn't reckless from time to time, we'd think he got replaced or something. So why are you he..," TK started to say before the prone form of his best friend in Greymon's left hand entered his vision. "Kari! Oh my God, what happened to her?"

Davis, seated in Greymon's right hand with Veemon on top of his head, responded, "She was saving me from some weirdo prison and got hurt. I don't know how but…."

"No, Davis, I know where she got the wound from. I'm more concerned as to why she isn't resting instead of exerting herself so much. In any case, we have to meet with Yolie and Cody in Nolaan, then make our way into Azulongmon's temple ASAP. Turns out the Order of Spires doesn't believe in taking a day off, " said TK, cutting off Davis mid sentence.

"They're attacking Nolaan? How could we not be aware of this?" said Greymon in irritation.

"It was no fault of ours, my friend," said a voice from the sky chiming in on the conversation. "The Digimon Emperor had a small force waiting to attack Azulongmon's temple in an attempt to put up a Master Spire to seal him in completely."

Davis looked upwards to see the closest thing to an angel he could think of, decked in white with blue ribbons flowing and six snow colored wings protruding from his back.

"Then what of Yolie and Cody? Aren't they in grave danger right now?" asked Greymon, trying to hash out the situation at hand.

"Angemon and I defeated those who were standing watch before, and everyone else holed themselves inside the cave before the temple," replied the Child of Hope.

"We were going to handle it ourselves, but then those two appeared from the forest towards the end of the battle. They're waiting for us at the entrance, since we received the message from Tai not too long ago," said the holy Digimon.

"Then what are we waiting for? The sooner we save that village, the sooner I can go home! I probably already missed dinner as it is!" exclaimed Davis as he jumped from Greymon's hand, which was closer to the ground as the Champion had been kneeling, and began sprinting into the clearing.

TK followed, motioning Greymon and Angemon to follow suit as well before the two humans stopped as they reached the beginning of the clearing. Their attention was glued on the giant Digimon flying in the sky, and it seemed to be returning the action in kind.

"Wait, what's _that _thing?" asked Davis in fear.

It had a head similar to Greymon's, only formed in metal as well as having very feral eyes. A pair of large, black, decaying wings were attached to its back, it's body was orange scaled all around with a tail instead of legs. Its arms ended in metal spikes that opened up to be cannons.

TK instantly recognized it as he screamed, "No way! It's Megadramon!"

Megadramon didn't wait for the Digidestined to make any further moves before saying, "**Dark Side Attack**!" and launching a bunch of missiles from his arms.

Greymon set Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon down and ran to intercept the attack, screaming, "**Nova Blast**!" and launching a blast of fire from its mouth that took the brunt of the explosion, but some of the force was enough to hit Greymon, who'd maneuvered in front of the two human children. Greymon fell to his knees, doing his best to not keep himself from crushing the two humans behind him.

"Greymon! Are you alright?" asked TK, still a bit disheveled from the sudden appearance of an Ultimate.

"Ugh…I'm fine TK. but you and Davis need to get Kari to Nolaan as quickly as possible! Angemon and I can hold off Megadramon until then!"

As if on cue, Angemon charged into attack, striking the Dark Dragon digimon on the head with his staff in an attempt to draw his attention. The plan was a bit _too_ effective, as Megadramon took a mean swipe at Angemon, only missing narrowly. Nearby, Greymon, having gotten his second wind, made his move to attack while Megadramon was distracted. Down below, TK was desperately trying to draw up a plan of action.

'_No way they can take on an Ultimate, only if both of them could be supercharged and I don't have enough Digisoul to get Angemon there. It's no use, I'll have to go out there and help with the distraction,'_ thought TK as he started to shake Davis out of his stupor.

"Davis! Take Kari and run to the next town! The other two Digimon should protect you from any stray missiles," said TK as he began to gather Digisoul, the Crest of Hope with an hundreds of little lines surrounding the circle at the top glowing in the middle of his chest.

"But…"

"No 'but's! Tai said your Glyph gives you super strength or something, so that means you're the only one who'll still be fast enough to get her there safely!"

"But I want to help! There's go to be something I can do!" exclaimed Davis before dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"You're not trained to fight like we are, and you'll only get hurt if you try to…"

"Wait a minute! I've got an idea! Davis, you might not be able to help right now, but I can!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Veemon, but that thing is like, 15 times bigger than you. You'd be less help than I would," responded the newest Chosen Child.

"And not mentioning that you can't Digivolve with all the Control Spires in the area. The closest place you'd probably be able to would be Burgesstadt, but that's…"

Veemon cut off TK's rant saying, "No! I can Armor Digivolve! Davis, use the Digiegg of Courage and say 'Digi-Armor Energize!', and I'll Digivolve and be able to help out!"

The young gogglehead was unsure of his next decision, but as he saw that Greymon and Angemon were both taking a beating from the higher level Digimon, he figured he had no choice in the matter. He held out the Digiegg Tai had given him, and said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

The egg glowed a bright orange, and the glow transferred over to Veemon, causing both boys to gasp a bit at the new development.

'_He….he can still Digivolve? Even with the Control Spires around here still active? We finally have an advantage over the Digimon Emperor, this stalemate could be over!'_ thought TK excitedly.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…"

The power of Agumon's Digivolution line empowered Veemon, making him grow several in height and for armor in the same design pattern as the Digiegg of Courage to appear on his head, hands, chest, thighs, and feet. Bladed spikes grew out of the hand coverings as digits on the appendage, and a large spike grew from the armor on his head.

"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

When the orange flame-like glow dissipated, Flamedramon revealed himself to the awe of the two conscious Digidestined.

"Davis, grab the girl and get out of here! We'll hold off that ugly beast!" said Flamedramon in a much deeper voice than his previous form.

"You got it, Veemon!" responded Davis as he ran towards Kari and Gatomon.

"It's Flamedramon now, Davis!" groaned the Armor Digimon.

"No time for semantics, Flamedramon, we've got a Digimon to distract! I'll draw his attention, and then you hit him before he can recover, **Astrobeam**!" said TK as he stretched out his left hand and a beam of light appeared and scorched Megadramon's chest.

Or well, at least the attempt was made as the Ultimate shrugged off the attack, only to get a flaming missile of a Digimon coming straight at him with no time to dodge. However, he proved he wouldn't need to as he shrugged off _that _attack as well.

In the meantime, Davis had already placed Kari in his arms, bridal style, and almost started running when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his head.

"What do you guys think I am? Chopped liver? I'm coming with you," said Gatomon, a tad irritated that her partner seemed to be the only one they cared about.

"So you're not as strong as they are? But I thought you were fighting that Goblimon guy back there and he wasn…"

"I was running interference. Making him play cat-and-mouse while Kari saved your sorry butt. Besides, I _would _be out there fighting too if I didn't lose my Tail Ring in that stupid fight with Digimon Emperor a while back. So shut it," replied Gatomon in an attempt to get Davis to drop the subject.

In a rare moment of perceptiveness, Davis complied with the wish and merely started running, but found himself tired after a few steps. He tried to keep moving but couldn't find the strength to carry all of the extra weight.

'_No, no way I'm this weak! I have to help, I have to get Kari to safety! It's the only thing I can do, so c'mon body __**MOVE**__!'_ thought Davis as he tried to fight the fatigue.

Somewhere deep down within him, Davis could feel a massive reservoir of energy. It was...different from before, where he merely felt the energy as it was being released into his body tissues, making them tougher, stronger, and more efficient in terms of energy consumption. This time he felt the _source_ of his powers for the first time, and it felt _incredible_! He savored the moment for a bit, and then made an attempt to reach into the massive reserve of power, managing to scrape up a small fraction.

'_This should do, now let's __**move**__!'_ thought Davis as his DigiGlyph on his shoulder glowed for a second before fading, and he took off at top speed.

TK, Greymon, Flamedramon, and Angemon all looked on in wonder as Davis ran as fast as he possibly could, maybe at the speed of a national high school level sprinter, while holding another person in his arms and a cat on his head.

Unfortunately, however, this also proved to be their undoing as Megadramon hit the two Champion-level Digimon directly, causing them to De-Digivolve back into their Rookie forms, and sending them flying towards Davis.

TK intercepted them, catching Agumon outright and getting a little assistance from Gatomon, who caught the much smaller Patamon. They both turned around and began to flee with Davis, although not nearly as fast as the Digiegg wielder.

"Not so fast! **Dark Side Attack**!"

More organic missiles launched from Megadramon's 'hands', and all of them were on a collision course with the Digidestined and their assorted Digimon allies. Just before the missiles converged, however, Flamedramon appeared right at their flank, intercepting the attack with his body.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends! **Flame Shield**!" said Flamedramon as his body burst into flames, taking the brunt of the missile barrage.

One stray managed to hit one of the pillars that littered the landscape, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere and shatter the lenses on Davis's goggles. His attention, however, was on his Digimon partner who took an attack head-on that looked like it would kill him.

'_Veemon….no….'_

"Whew! That was close!" exclaimed a small voice emerging from the dust of the explosion, revealing itself to be Veemon.

"Veemon! You're alright!" screamed out Davis, stopping his dead sprint and nearly causing Kari to fall out of his arms.

"Yep! I knew I'd never survive an attack like that, so first, I.."

"If you two are done getting acquainted, let's go before that metal brained-bozo sees us and keeps shooting," interrupted Gatomon.

Deciding that she was right, everyone continued on the path to Nolaan, narrowly escaping an untimely end by way of a rampaging dragon.

Said mythical beast made a move to pursue, but from the large boulder it was hovering over, a smaller figure in white hooded robes held out its hand, causing the beast to stop.

"Megadramon, we're leaving. We may have revealed too much already, and we wouldn't want any of those pesky aristo Digimon or Digidestined getting involved before the master's plan is ready for action," it said in a voice similar to that of a preteen.

The Ultimate level Digimon complied wordlessly, flying off into the distance when his master jumped onto his back, off into the unknown….

**(Digimon)**

Noting that the sun was beginning to set, Yolie Inoue was beginning to grow nervous. She wasn't even supposed to be in the computer lab, but it was the first open room she could find that day. Also, if Davis wasn't such a hopeless idiot he wouldn't have needed help on his math homework, providing further evidence that none of this was meant to be. She _needed_ to get home before dinner was ready, or else her parents would be _furious._ And a whole month of being grounded because you got sucked into a computer, literally this time, did not sound like fun with the weather still in its summer stage.

Cody Hida, on the other hand, was starting to question if this was the start of some epic journey. First, by mere chance, he'd stumbled into the computer lab trying to find Yolie so they could walk home together, getting dragged into the DigiWorld with the two of them. The Digivice in his hand simply _felt_ right in his hand, and the feeling wasn't interchangeable as he'd also held Yolie's Digivice in an attempt to discern ownership. Davis surrendering to those Goblimon to buy time for Yolie's and his escape only further cemented that the three of them had a purpose, which was confirmed when the new guy in their building, TK Takaishi, told them that these strange devices marked them as 'Digidestined' or something.

And so, standing outside of Dragonbone Cave, as it was called, the two of them silently contemplated their station in life before getting interrupted by the sounds of voices in the distance.

"Is that them? I can't really see from up here."

"Well, maybe if you get down, you'll be able to. That way, both of us will be happy."

Cody instantly recognized the second voice as Davis, and turned around to see the brown haired boy flanked by the familiar blond haired boy and a host of various creatures that Cody could somehow readily identify as 'Digimon'. He couldn't tell what it was, as he'd seen _normal_ animals like foxes and squirrels in his short tenure here, but something deep inside his body resonated whenever he was in the presence of a Digital Monster.

All the more reason to believe his destiny was _here._

His musings were cut short when Yolie made herself known saying, "Davis? Is that you? I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, me too. But I'm fine now 'cause Kari saved me!" said the Chosen Child delightfully.

"Wait, I don't see her with you, what happened? Did she…"

TK cut off Yolie before the worst could be assumed, saying, "No, we dropped her off at the house on the hill right above us, the Numemon living there are friends of hers. She'll be safe until we get back."

"Get back? Get back from what? The only thing we have to get _back_ from is this crazy, weirdo alternate dimension before my parents _kill _me!" exclaimed Yolie in anger.

TK waved his hands dismissively, while Gatomon replied, "Listen, girlie, this isn't about you. Kari's sick, and the Digimon in this shrine has the only thing that can help her. Once we get it, I'm pretty sure he can also generate a DigiPort Sphere there as well."

"A DigiPort Sphere?"

"Yeah, I've seen em before! It's where you get transported into the Digital World! It saves the last place you ported out of and brings you back there, unless have a way of going around it," replied Agumon to the confused Davis.

"How does it do that?" asked Davis, still miffed by the concept.

"I'll take this one. Inside your Digivice is a location tracker that can be detected by all other Digivices. From that data, the DigiPort Sphere saves it's location as the 'drop point' or where you'll come into the DigiWorld from. I think it also works the other way around, 'cause the only way out is the same computer that brought you here," replied TK.

Davis nodded his head, showing at least basic understanding of what was happening, and the group all turned to the entrance of the shrine, or rather, the entrance to the cave that _lead _to the entrance of the shrine.

"Wait! There's a barrier in front of the entrance, you guys," said Gatomon before anyone could try to enter.

"A barrier? Ah, man, can we break it somehow?" asked Veemon a little excitedly.

"We could, but that would take forever. We simply don't have enough power since you're the only one who can Digivolve right now, Veemon," said Gatomon, trying to hide her inner irritation. _'If only I still had my Tail Ring…two champion-level strength holding Digimon could probably break through.'_

They were all surprised, however, when Yolie walked over to the right side of the entrance and an eye with stylized lines surrounding it began to glow on her forehead.

"The shine of an alabaster Light cleanses the azure lands, bringing Hope to those left without," she said in a strange, trance-like tone.

The previously invisible energy shone brilliantly before dissipating harmlessly, much to the shock of the rest of the group.

"Wha-what did you just do, Yolie?" asked Cody, clearly thinking the older girl was some sort of evil witch.

"Relax, all I did was think about what could those strange markings around the edge of the cave could have meant, and suddenly the translation was in my brain. I don't know why the flashing lights happened," replied Yolie while waving her hands dismissively.

"Yolie's telling the truth. It's the way barrier techniques work, the phrase to activate them also _de_activates them, sorta like a light switch. She didn't do anything too out of the ordinary," added TK, also trying to dispel any suspicion.

The Digimon nodded in unison, standing by TK's statement. Davis and Cody went along with it, deciding to trust their new allies' explanation.

Cody, in a moment where curiosity overruled politeness, pressed a different issue, saying, "So how was Yolie able to read the words on the wall? I mean, the characters are similar to our language but the sentence structure and syllables are all jumbled. No way she could have translated that instantly."

"Actually, I think she can. Hold still for a moment, Yolie," said TK, while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Yolie tensed a bit, hiding her real reaction of an explosion of anger on the inside from TK not keeping his 'filthy hands' to himself. She temporarily forgot her anger when TK's crest began to glow and she could almost feel some sort of strange...connection.

"Yep, Yolie's DigiGlyph allows her to translate any foreign language she comes in contact with. That's how she was able to read the words on the wall," said TK in some sort of mild satisfaction. "In any case, we have to keep moving, Kari's strong but the sooner we get this amarlista the better."

**(Digimon)**

A loose formation of sorts had formed about ten minutes of walking into the cave. After a minor encounter with a few startled Gotsumon, the Digimon had taken the lead in case of any other possible hostiles. Yolie and Davis were walking right behind them a bit absentmindedly, while TK had taken to fielding questions from Cody.

"So, what does your DigiGlyph do, TK?"

"Well, since you asked, my DigiGlyph lets me copy other DigiGlyphs for a short period of time. They also have to be in a certain range for me to copy it, and it won't be at the same level of power that theirs would be, but I _can _copy up to 5 at any given time right now," answered TK matter-of-factually.

"What's the range? Do you have to touch the person?" asked the new Digidestined.

"No, not always. However, I can do a full copy of someone's Glyph if I'm touching them. It's usually the only way for me to completely understand it, as it's the only time I have full access. That's why I had to touch Yolie's shoulder earlier," responded the Child of Hope with a slightly disarming smile at both Cody and Yolie.

Yolie nodded, acknowledging the faux apology for intruding her personal space, while Cody continued on with his inquisition.

"So you said that the natural ability the DigiGlyphs give you aren't the only thing they grant, well what else can they do?"

"Well, for starters, it grants you the ability to use spells, like the one I used earlier called **Astrobeam**. We have a bunch of them translated back in the city, and I'll show you guys so you can defend yourselves better. You can also effectively channel your DigiSoul, that's the energy that powers them, into a weapon in order to make it cut better, extend the blade, or just shoot energy beams. You can also use them to enhance your movement, making you faster or stronger than normal."

"So, if you can do that, what does Davis's do? I'm confused," chimed in Yolie, having been secretly listening the entire time.

"Well, I think Davis's Glyph is different in that instead of using DigiSoul to just move faster, hit harder, or block, it makes his muscles, skin, and organs and stuff much harder. His muscles also don't seem to fatigue when he's using his Glyph, unlike everybody else who just moves faster but still gets tired at about the same time," answered TK.

"Great, now about those spells...what did you mean by translate? Like the writing on the wall outside the cave?" asked Yolie again, her curiosity piqued by an earlier statement.

"Yeah, when we first heard about them, they were written in books somehow, all of them in DigiCode, the language you saw outside. Once we translated how to perform the spell and the name of them, learning them was pretty easy. Mastering them, on the other hand, would take about as much practice as you could imagine."

"Hey guys, look over there! It's a couple of Nyaromon!" exclaimed Gatomon, cutting the explanation phase of the tour short.

Everyone ran over as quickly as they could, seeing that one Nyaromon was injured somehow while the other was nursing its friend back to health. Or trying at least.

"Hey, what happened you guys? What's going on?" asked Gatomon to the two In-Training forms of herself.

"We were ambushed by an Ogremon. They attacked us trying to get to Azulongmon's temple!" said the injured Nyaromon in its high pitched voice.

"Yeah, they bullied us out the way so they could seal the temple and prevent Azulongmon from protecting the land!" chimed in the other one.

"If Azulongmon's so strong, why can't he just blast those guys away and protect himself?" asked Davis with a bit of disbelief.

"Normally he could, but he's been using his power to keep the Control Spires from crossing the barrier into the Real World. He and the other Harmonious Ones are really weak with all the Spires still up," said the first Nyaromon.

"Well, the cats out of the bag now. Which way to the temple, we'll stop them," said Gatomon assuredly.

"No wait! I just remembered something," said the injured Nyaromon as it jumped upright. "You two! You're looking for the DigiEggs and your Digimon partners right! Azulongmon hid them in the secret room so the evil Digimon couldn't find them!"

'_So he can hide DigiEggs but he can't hide himself? This Azulongwhatever guy's useless!'_ thought Davis as watched the Nyaromon begin to lead them down a dark portion of the cave.

When they reached a wall, which wasn't too far down, the two Nyaromon pushed against it, causing it to slowly lift out of the way, unveiling a relatively small room with two small pillars with DigiEggs on them. One was yellow with purple markings, including the Crest of Knowledge and a small drill-like protrusion on the top. The other was a polished chrome with the Crest of Love engraved in, two wings sprouting from the back and serrations on the bottom.

"Whoa, two more DigiEggs," said Davis, effectively stating the obvious.

"Yes, the yellow one is the DigiEgg of Knowledge, and the other is the DigiEgg of Love," said one of the Nyaromon.

"DigiEgg of Knowledge, huh?" asked Yolie as she approached said DigiEgg with unbridled curiosity.

Yolie knew that she was easily one of the smartest students in her school, and had the most technical knowledge about computers this side of Izzi. As such, she was absolutely surprised and disappointed when the 'egg' didn't budge in the slightest.

"What gives? I'm like the smartest person here but this thing won't budge!"

"Umm, maybe this one isn't for you, Yolie," said Cody a bit hesitantly.

His reasoning behind his hesitancy was confirmed when Yolie replied vehemently, "And why _not_! I'm like the smartest person here! Why wouldn't I get the DigiEgg of Knowledge!"

"Calm down, Yolie. While it does seem strange, we do have act fast, so try the other DigiEgg. Cody, you should try to grab the Knowledge egg," said TK trying to diffuse the situation.

As the two children grabbed the eggs, albeit a bit hesitantly in Yolie's case, they began to glow in a familiar fashion to how Davis's egg did when he first touched it. Lifting them from their mini-pillars, lights erupted into full pillars, and two Digimon emerged from the radiance to greet their new partners.

"I'm Hawkmon, at your service."

"And I'm Armadillomon, did ya bring anything to eat? I'm hungry."

With sweat drops forming at the back of their heads from Armadillomon's statement, all parties involved let out a breath of relief that these two were the Digidestined matched with these particular eggs. A low rumbling throughout the temple and a loud crash broke up the somewhat touching moment of two children meeting their Digimon.

"It's Azulongmon!" said one of the Nyaromon before starting to scurry back to the entrance of the room. "He needs our help! C'mon!"

**(Digimon)**

"What is this?" asked Cody as they stood in front of the gigantic door with DigiCode written where there would be a handle.

"I think it says, 'An offering of wings and fangs are needed to enter'," said Yolie, using her DigiGlyph to translate. "It looks like just reading it won't open the door, but what does that mean?"

Agumon looked at Patamon, who nodded when their gazes met. They both moved toward the door, and glowing circles emerged beneath their feet without warning.

"Patamon! Agumon! What are you guys doing?" asked TK a bit jittery.

"Don't worry TK. The sign on the door just means we have to bind a Digimon with wings and a Digimon with fangs. Since Agumon and I can't Digivolve right now, we're the perfect two to stay out here and let you guys in," answered Patamon, never taking his eyes off the door.

Before TK could protest again, two beams of light came from the door and struck the two Vaccines, although they didn't take any sort of damage. The doors creaked as they opened, and inside of the room four Goblimon stood around an Ogremon.

In front of them, however, was the magnificent Dragon of the East, Azulongmon, in most of his glory. The ever present glow of the Digimon Sovereign was absent, and a large amount of energy was being drained into the elevated shrine it was perched upon. Ebony colored chains coming from the ground directly in front of the three Virus type Digimon, in what seemed to be an incomplete dome-like formation.

"So, the children have made their way here. Monochromon! Dokugumon! Take care of them while we finish chaining up this 'Sovereign'," said the Goblimon before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

From the shadows, two more Champion-level Digimon emerged, one a giant spider and the other a horned dinosaur, and made their way towards the children and their Digimon.

"Cody, Yolie, Davis, use your DigiEggs to Digivolve your Digimon! Two of you take these guys and the other will help me and Gatomon take down the leader!" ordered TK like a seasoned veteran.

Davis followed saying, "Just say 'Digi-Armor Energize' and take those two guys out! Veemon and I will take Ugly over there."

Yolie and Cody nodded, one part scared of the approaching Digimon and one part relieved that at least two of them weren't scared out of their minds. They both held out their DigiEggs toward their Digimon that had already moved to intercept the two champions.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

Their DigiEggs exploded in light, one in yellow and one in red, with their Digimon shortly following suit afterward.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…"

The flames of Biyomon's evolutions coated Hawkmon one after another, causing its body to grow in size. The DigiEgg of Love itself turned into a helmet, covering the bird Digimon's head and upper neck. The wing-like protrusions extended themselves outwards in the shape of plane wings, completing the transformation.

"Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…"

An earthen shell with the power of all of Tentomon's evolutions covered the armored shell Digimon, also causing it to grow in size. It then took the shape of an insect, and broke out of the shell using its new drills, covered in the armor reminiscent of the DigiEgg of Knowledge.

"Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

Halsemon stopped the advance of Dokugumon, using a high speed fly by to push it back a few meters, while Digmon physically stopped Monochromon in its tracks using its considerable armor and body strength.

"Davis! Gatomon! Let's go while they're distracted!" exclaimed TK while taking off.

Gatomon followed suit almost immediately, with Davis not far behind. As the three passed the battling Champions and Armors, the owner of the DigiEgg of Courage had a small revelation and turned back to where his Digimon was located. Said Digimon was trying desperately to get his attention, jumping up and down while flailing his arms.

"Davis! You forgot about me!"

"Sorry buddy, got a little excited there," said Davis while scratching the back of his head and still jogging at a decent pace. "C'mon! You're part of this too!"

"Shouldn't he Digivolve first?" asked Gatomon right beside him.

"Oh yeah! Right, Digi-Armor Ener..gize!" exclaimed Davis in response.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon emerged from the flames of Digivolution, as cliche as it seemed to him now, and ran to catch up with his partner. As they approached the Ogremon and his lackeys, however, a flash of red came flying across the surrogate Child of Courage and his Digimon, knocking them off their feet.

TK looked back at the disturbance, shaking his head when he saw who was responsible. "I swear, it's always a Kuwagamon. He'd probably attack us _without _the Dark Ring on him."

"TK, we have to keep moving," interjected Gatomon. "Davis and Flamedramon are more than enough to take out that fly on the wall over there."

"Noted, but I _do _need one thing from him," said TK while smirking. He raised his left hand and the DigiGlyph on his chest began to glow its signature yellow-green. "**Digi-Mimic**!"

A beam of light shot from Davis's DigiGlyph into TK's, and the Child of Hope could feel the effects almost immediately. While he had seen, and used in a few cases, methods of using DigiSoul to augment physical attributes, it was nothing like this. Even his brief explanation didn't fully do it justice.

Most times if you wanted to run faster or hit harder, you'd simply have the energy explode off the point of contact while also saving a bit to protect yourself from the damage. In Davis's, and now TK's, case the energy embedded itself into the digitized cells, increasing the strength and durability of each portion of every part of the body from within instead of out.

TK guessed that he was maybe physically strong enough to overpower a Rookie, so he could only guess what Davis would be capable of once he learned to master his DigiGlyph.

"Alright, Gatomon, lets try the Furball Special," said TK with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Wait, what's the…"

Before Gatomon could voice a protest, she found herself launched into the air by the now super-strong Child of Hope. In the midst of her screams of terror, she noticed that she was quickly approaching a Goblimon that hadn't yet noticed her presence.

"**Lightning Paw**!" Gatomon struck with the most force she'd ever had with the attack in her Champion form, effectively knocking out the less powerful Rookie in one blow while also shattering its Dark Ring.

The Ogremon looked backwards to see two of his sworn enemies staring him and the other Goblimon down. "So, I get one wimpy kid and his flea-bitten feline. I guess we can finish sealin' off Azulongmon a bit later."

Ogremon turned his full attention to the two heroes of the Digital World, the black chains coming from the floor coming to a rest as well. TK and Gatomon got in battle ready stances, not backing down from the challenge.

_'Hang on Kari for a little bit longer. We'll be on our way once litter brains over here is running with his club between his legs.'_

**X-X-X**

**A/N: **So, finally got Chapter 2 done. Man. I've been on somewhat of a roll lately with updating. Hope the streak continues. In any case, review if you feel so inclined, and I'll catch you guys on the next update.


End file.
